Rosas
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: SongFic, con la Cancion Rosas De La Oreja De Van Gogh. Esperaba ella siempre en el mismo lugar con la cara empapada de Lagrimas a que el regresara y le trajera la felicidad con la que se habia ido.


Hola como están todas las personas que han entrado a leer, espero que estén bien y que también por supuesto les agrade este songfic que hace ratito me lo habían pedido hacer, pero hasta ahora lo he hecho ya que por falta de inspiración, no lo he podido escribir.

**Disclaimer: **King Of Figthers le pertenece a SNK y Playmore, esta historia es completamente ficticia. La Cancion Rosas Le Pertenece A La Oreja De Van Gogh.

**Advertencia: **Posible OOC.

**Rosas Rojas**

**Leona POV**

Aun me acuerdo, ese día en que estaba, sola, aburrida. Sin darme cuenta la soledad me había atrapado, pero también con ese recuerdo que perdura en mi mente de aquel chico, que conocí.

**FLASHBACK**

Leona se encontraba sentada en un café restaurante al aire libre, ya era costumbre de la chica estar ahí, para tomar café y despejar un poco su mente, pero además de eso también ella se encontraba ahí para ver a ese chico misterioso de cabellos rojos y ojos de mismo color, estando ahí. Todos las mañanas era lo mismo ella se sentaba en una mesa que estaba a unos cuantos pasos en que se sentaba el chico, ella lo observaba minuciosamente mientras tomaba su café matutino y de vez en cuando el chico le lanzaba una mirada fugaz a Leona haciendo que esta se estremeciera y se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar**

"**hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",**

Pero cierto día el café restaurante estaba tan lleno que los clientes tuvieron que compartir mesas, eso también fue el caso de Leona que estaba compartiendo su mesa con nadie más y nadie menos que el chico de cabellos rojos; Ella estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las piernas y tenía la cabeza gacha ya que le avergonzaba verlo de frente. Fueron unos minutos de silencio hasta que el chico hablo.

-El café de aquí es muy bueno –dijo El chico de cabellos rojos

Leona solo atino asentir con la cabeza.

-Por eso no me sorprende que este lugar se halla llenado así –continuo el chico hablando

-Si –dijo nerviosamente Leona

El chico sonrió de medio lado –me llamo Iori Yagami –se presento el chico

Leona se quedo atónita no sabía que responder, por fin el chico misterioso que tanto veía se le había presentado y ella nerviosamente solo pudo articular lo que se le venía en mente en ese momento.

-M-me llamo Le-Leona Heidern, gusto en conocerte –dijo la chica muy nerviosamente

-El gusto es mío, pero ya es hora que me retire –dijo Iori para dejar dinero en la mesa e irse del lugar.

**Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,**

**A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Leona POV**

Los días habían pasado, tú y yo seguíamos juntándonos, no sé cuánto tiempo fue que pasamos así, ya que para mi estar contigo era muy reconfortante, además de que dentro de mí un sentimiento crecía cada día más y más, pero eso quedo en el pasado. Un pasado al que quisiera regresar.

**Desde el momento en el que te conocí**

**Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio**

**Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir**

**Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos**.

Ahora, por eso estoy aun aquí esperando a que regreses, a mí, a que regreses y me traigas esa felicidad que te llevaste, a que regreses para amarme. Aunque eso fuese imposible yo aun creo que podrías estar de vuelta.

Sentada, estoy esperándote aun, en esta mesa, en este establecimiento, a esta hora. Aun esperando tu regreso para saber qué fue lo que hicimos mal, que fue lo que salió mal. Y preguntar el porqué de repente te alejaste.

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

**A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**

**Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**

**Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**

**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**

**La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

Mi mente juega conmigo, al ver una silueta en la entrada del establecimiento, pensé que eras tú, pero me equivoque y un recuerdo salió a flote otra vez.

**FLASHBACK **

Leona estaba en su casa preparándose para salir, ya que Iori la había invitado a salir. La chica estaba muy emocionada ya que hace mucho que ella esperaba que algún día el chico la invitara y por fin ese día había llegado.

Termino de alistarse y salió al punto de encuentro al que habían acordado, ese era el centro comercial. Leona llego a este lugar muy temprano y espero a que Iori apareciera.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el de pelo rojo aun no aparecía, entonces la chica vio su reloj ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos de la hora en la que habían acordado. Instantáneamente ella pensó que algo le había pasado a Iori, entonces continuo esperando. Y de repente la chica siente que se le acercan por la espalda y le tapan los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy –se escucho la sensual voz masculina de Iori

Leona solo sonrió y menciono el nombre del chico, luego esta volteo a verlo y ahí estaba el junto con un ramo de rosas rojas. Leona se puso alegre al ver que el chico le trajo esas hermosas rosas rojas.

Luego de eso los dos pasaron una amena tarde. Al final cuando ya en la llevo hasta su casa. Leona para despedirse se le acerco al rostro del chico y le dio un simple beso en los labios, a lo cual Iori la rodeo con sus brazos e intensifico el beso.

**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol**

**Me pediste que te diera un beso.**

**Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,**

**Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Leona POV**

De esa cita ya habían pasado unos 6 mese aproximadamente, ahora no puedo evitar sentirme, así de triste. ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?, esas preguntas aun me las formulo y no sé como hallarles respuesta. Vi mi reloj de mano ya era tarde tenía que irme, entonces fue que me levante de la mesa en donde estaba, deje algo de dinero y me fui.

De camino al trabajo me sentí mas triste aun, entonces fue que lo pensé hoy no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio así que solo me dirigí al lugar en donde me quedaba más cerca y eso era un parque, ahí dentro me senté en unas las bancas.

Vi muchas parejas que también estaban sentadas en las demás bancas del parque, lo cual me hizo recordar de nuevo ese mal trago que tuve hace 6 meses.

**FLASHBACK**

Leona había despertado sorprendida, ya que no encontró a Iori por ningún sitio, ya que el de pelo rojo paso la noche con ella, entonces lo busco en sus casa y no le encontró luego fue al restaurante café a ver si lo encontraba ahí pero tampoco apareció, como ultimo llamo varias veces a su celular y lo mismo había pasado el no le contestaba sus llamadas ni siquiera sabía que el tuviese o no el mismo número de celular.

Ante esto la chica solo lloro, al saber que le habían abandonado y lo peor no sabía la razón, pero lo que si sabía era que si el regresaba ella lo podría perdonar, porque ella lo amaba más que a otra persona en el mundo.

**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,**

**un placer coincidir en esta vida.**

**allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,**

**y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Leona POV**

No puedo, aguantar más, decía la chica ya al borde del llanto. Esperar por el regreso de él con la cara empapada de lágrimas, esperar por saber las respuestas de el porqué se había ido y esperar sin importar que.

No me parece mentira que se me escape mi vida, esperando tu regreso. Pero eso no sé si sea posible. O no.

Mis lágrimas me traicionaron, ya estoy llorando, aunque me trate de ocultar, salieron, para expresar lo que aun siento por él, para expresar este sentimiento tan dulce y a la vez tan amargo llamado amor.

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

**a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**

**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**

**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**

**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**

**la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero. Y pensar que tú fuiste el primero en mi corazón, aunque hubo personas que trataron de consolarme, pero eso no pudieron hacer si el único que me puede consolar eres tú y solo tú.

**Y es que empiezo a pensar**

**que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.**

**y es que empiezo a sospechar**

**que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**

-Sécate esas lagrimas –escuche una voz masculina detrás mío

No puede ser, esa voz yo la conocía, sabía quien era, pero no me atrevo a verlo, porque no sé si sea un producto de mi imaginación.

Entonces como si de verdad el estuviese ahí con un pañuelo me limpio mis lagrimas, ahora de verdad lo sabía, voltee por fin. Y ahí estaba el ahí estaba IORI.

Me extendió su pañuelo otra vez, yo lo agarre y me seque mis lágrimas, pero mi emoción no me dejo y lo abrace fuertemente para que no se fuera otra vez, el luego de un rato me aparto se arrodillo y saco un estuche rojo, lo abrió y ahí vi una hermosa argolla de compromiso.

-Leona Heidern, por favor, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –pregunto Iori

-Si, si lo seré –entonces tome esa sortija y me puse. Entonces Iori me explico algo.

-Lamento, que me haya ido, es que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en ti en mí y en cómo podría estar contigo para siempre, entonces fue que se me ocurrió la idea del matrimonio –me dijo Iori

-Pero, ahora ¿no te iras de mi nunca más? –le pregunte con una alegría

-Claro que no, ya no me separare mas de ti –dijo esto para luego hacer unir nuestros labios en un beso dulce y lleno de amor.

**FIN**

Por fin lo termine, vaya que sí me ha costado trabajo pero ya está listo. Ahora recuerden que este fic me lo habían pedido hace mucho rato y bueno yo como siempre cumplo lo que digo, aquí se los traigo, espero que les haya gustado leerlo.

Ya se despide de ustedes su servidor, así que se me cuidan mucho y por supuesto nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
